


Wasteland

by icelos



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Realities, Ambiguous State of Death, F/M, Shifting Scenery, Wasteland Limbo, brief infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: Padmè Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi five scenes to five thousand years of waiting in the wasteland.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Collections: stuff written in the past





	Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul's Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764103) by WrittinInStone. 



> Reposting an old work from my FF.net account. Unedited. 
> 
> Notes from the old-me: A driven idea and inspired from Soul's Scars by WrittinInStone. A lovable story of Anakin/Padmè pairing.

_Ac_ **_a_ ** _cia_

  
_Do you like it here?_  
  
A voice inquired as it resounded into distance, echoing.  
  
_Oh? Sorry. What?_   
  
There is a tinkling of china cups, rustling of clothes, scraping of chairs and feet shuffling.  
_  
Do you like it here, Obi-Wan?_   
  
_Ah. At some point, well, maybe._   
  
Obi-Wan answered as he rubbed his chin, looking at her at the corner of his eyes.  
  
_Do you?_   
  
He returned the favor with a knowing smile. Padmè's brows furrowed.  
  
_Should I?_   
  
She asked, using the tone of hers when she is in her Senator mode. Obi-Wan glanced at her smiling still as Padmè smirked behind the rim of her cup.  
  
_Now, now milady that isn't entirely fair._   
  
There is a hint of humor in the Jedi's voice as he returned his gaze to the sky.  
  
_Well, it's too hot for my taste. But that's its beauty._  
  
Padmè smiled as she placed down her cup also returning her gaze to the sky, Obi-Wan chuckled raising his own cup to his lips.  
  
_Fair enough, Senator._   
  
He teased freely this time, Padmè laughed lightly.  
  
_It's getting boring, let's play a game, shall we?_   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't protest--there's no point in wasting your energy to refuse, especially when she giving you that look. He only smiled as Padmè smirked and fetched the paraphernalia for the game. A moment later both of their faces are burning red and sweating either from the heat or the intense of their game.  
  


_Wa **st** el **and**   
  
  
_

The parched land where no inhabitants live is both a _gift_ and a damned _curse_.  
  
But if you ask Padmè to honestly answer which describes the wasteland best for her. It would be the first one mentioned.  
  
Its wonders are still a mystery to her. (and to Master Jedi Kenobi)  
  
Padmè once had described it as a land of drea(l)ms and when Kenobi asked why--she didn't explain, but said:  
  
_You'll find out soon enough._   
  
Both where awed and more mystified when the wasteland produced high familiar buildings and always familiar people; and making it all vanish when the both of them are already enjoying the place.  
  
_Do you think there are rules in the place_ , Obi-Wan asked in the midst of Coruscant people passing by them.  
_  
That's kind of hard to answer_ , Padmè said as she smiled to the passing by Senators.  
  
_Well, do you think this place is alive?_ Obi-Wan asked and the Senator faced him with a raised brow.  
  
It doesn't take long for the both of them to get used to place and it's shifting scenes and the switching of roles.  
  
The place still intrigues the Jedi and the former Queen.  
  


_Nefa **r** io **u** s **n** ess   
  
_

_So...is this another parallel-slash-realm?_   
  
Padmè asked as quicken her steps to catch up with Obi-Wan's.  
  
_I think so._   
  
Padmè grudgingly rolled her eyes as Obi-Wan squints his eyes. With another step forward the two of them fell into nothingness.  
  
And like that they've entered another drea(l)m.  
  
Padmè, wearing a dark green cloak with hood, roamed the outer palace of Alderaan, until a hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to face the culprit.  
  
Obi-Wan stood behind her holding her wrist his face shaded with hopefulness as she turned around--her heart beating frantically with fear and his beating with hopefulness--both of them blew a breath relief.  
  
His lips found her forehead as they shared a hug with him kissing the crown of her head.  
  
_I thought—_ Padmè, his almost choked with his words as he continued to hug her. _I'm glad you're alive._  
  
He continued to kiss her forehead. It wasn't long also in that realm, that his lips found the same smooth skin of her forehead on larger expanses of a white skin underneath a rough royally quilted sheet.  
  
Out of that drea(l)m, when morning hits they don't talk about it and when the night falls--they like to think they don't betray anyone underneath the sheets.  
  
In the light weight storm of pure comrade ecstasy; they both shout, or sometimes murmur, each other's names.  
  
Not _Padmè_ or _Obi-Wan_. The names of their _lovers_ , the one they think they are betraying in the wasteland.  
  


_Wha **t** c **o** u **ld** and Ifs_

  
In the midst of the bustling people, Padmè and Obi-Wan tried not to stand out too much.  
  
Especially when one of them grabbed Obi-Wan and asked for his hand, the man, err, _girl_ was shunned away kindly.  
  
Obi-Wan could only give Padmè a glare when a Senator grabbed her hand and congratulated her:   
  
_Chancellor, keep up the good work! Thank the Wookiee we voted for you._   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't keep the glare with the face Padmè made, at first there was shock and the second Obi-Wan was force to tumble down when the _current Chancellor_ jumped at him in delight.  
  
Her fun ended and his begun when they are thrown back to the regular wasteland.  
  
_I thought you were a gentleman, Master Jedi. I have never pegged you for someone who will stab a Senator, much less a girl, twice!_   
  
Padmè ranted, as she stood up from her own pool of blood that was shed precisely fifteen minutes ago, the familiar hum of two lightsabers filled Obi-Wan's ears.  
  
_I admit what I did, but I didn't stab you twice--the first was a fake stab, my lightsaber was deactivated then I activated it when you brought down you defense with the first attack._  
  
Obi-Wan explained as he tossed back the lightsaber to Padmè who caught it with ease.  
  
_After years of doing this, I think I will never get use to that grotesque feature of this place._   
  
Obi-Wan commented as he stared at the pool of blood on the sand, Padmè stared at it also their heads shadowing it from the harsh sun.  
  
_Grotesque but convenient, I won't have to worry about being lonely then when I defeat you next time._   
  
Padmè added, and Obi-Wan chuckled as he raised his head to see the irrational sun and the clear blue sky.  
  
_Come on; let's see what else you have than being prominent with a blaster and skillful with a light saber._

Obi-Wan suggested as he and Padmè trudged the sands.  
  
_Well maybe this time I can use the Force._   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head with a chuckle as she smirked.  
  


**_F_ ** _ive th **ou** sa **nd** years of   
  
_

Waiting.  
  
That's what they've been doing: waiting.  
  
Padmè once complained about it, so they decided to explore the _kriffing desert_. And she also complained about it, Obi-Wan just reminded her it was her idea to make her shut up.  
  
_So, what will you do after we're due from this place? Are you going to meet up with--what's her name? Sarah? Sari?_  
  
_Siri Tachi, and well I don't know yet, so I'll not think about it for a while. You?  
_  
Obi-Wan asked as he angled his head slightly towards her.  
_  
Well...I haven't thought about it yet. All I'm thinking about is what will happen when we leave this place—_  
  
Obi-Wan, now fully glanced at her, curious. _Go on._  
  
Padmè cleared her throat and smiled almost cheekily at him.  
  
_Well, I... sort of like it, the bond we have now and the things we did and place we visited, the memories. The different sides of you that you've shown me... I'll certainly miss it._   
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the confession as Padmè was slightly flustered. Then an odd look passed Obi-Wan's face that made Padmè chuckle in delight.  
  
_I'll miss everything. **That** one too, to be frank it's my second favorite memory here._   
  
This time its Obi-Wan's turn to be flustered as Padmè laughed more. The night has fallen and so has the silence.  
  
_I enjoyed your company too with the memories also. And I'll definitely miss it._   
  
Obi-Wan said after a moment with an unknown tone to his voice. And for some reason as Padmè smiled, she felt the warmness in it.


End file.
